


The Cabin

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Biting, Body Worship, Broken Engagement, Brokenness, Cabin Sex, Comfort Sex, Confessions, F/M, Floor Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lost souls laid bare, Naked Cuddling, Passion, Sex by the fireplace, Situational Humiliation, Tender Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, body kissing, dark confessions, playful biting, sex in odd places, simmering passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: {the final tumble revisited }in the next chapter of tumbling down,It started with the ran away beauty stumbling and falling into the unsuspecting arms of the beast,And ended with a tumble in the woods,now the run away bride and the unwitting interceptor make their way through the Forest.toward his cabin in the woods.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> { previously in tumbling down }
> 
> Chapter 3; 
> 
> "Gold! She screamed.
> 
> Spent, he collapsed on top of her.his body shielding her from the rain.
> 
> He finally came back to his senses when he felt the soft press of her lips against his throat.
> 
> "We should go." he said pulling his soaked pants back up.
> 
> "Were both drenched, he said looking into bemused blue eyes. we'll catch our death if we remain out in the open."
> 
> She nodded her head looking around them lost and shivering.he noted and offered her his waterlogged jacket.she looked at it and laughed.
> 
> "I hardly think that's going to help." she replied smiling warmly for the first time.
> 
> He shook his head at a lost for words.
> 
> "We need to get back to town, or..my cabin.it's not far from here.I think? he managed to say.
> 
> She quickly nodded her head in agreement. "yes, let's go there. I'm not ready yet to go back to town.I don't want to see..I just rather not." she said not meeting his eye.
> 
> "Alright, let's go before it gets dark." he replied offing her his hand.
> 
> Taking his hand in hers he helped her up off the ground.
> 
> "Thank you." she said smiling up at him.
> 
> He simply nodded his head in reply.

After their unexpected passionate tryst in the woods The run away Bride and the reluctant Participant staggered into his cabin.their clothing soaked through and dripping onto the bare wooden floor. avoiding meeting those mesmerizing blue eyes Robert quickly removed his waterlogged suit jacket and wordlessly helped her to get out of her now ruined wedding dress. leaving her in nothing but her corset and garter belt. he quickly turned his gaze away from her half naked body instead focusing his attention on her ruined satin shoes. she turned giving him her back and he Untied her corset.leaving her completely naked,he followed suit divesting himself of his own wet clothing.

silence filled the room as they stood awkwardly.unable to look the other in the eye.

He noticed her shiver.It was cold in the cabin he realized.they'd freeze to death if he didn't get a fire started soon.taking  
the afghan from the couch he wrapped it around her shoulders and knelt down by the fire place.completely naked stoking a roaring fire.

As the warmth of the fire began to fill the room Robert sat on his hunches staring into the warm flames.Belle hesitantly sat down on the floor across from him.gazing into the fire with contemplating blue eyes the afghan falling off her bare shoulders.

"You want to talk,about what happened out there? he asked chancing a glance at her.

She shrug her shoulder looking so lost and vulnerable as she stared into the fire.

"Belle..he began when she met his genuine look of concern with a coy smile.

"Why do you want to know,why do you care? it's not like what happened between us in the woods.meant anything."

He half heartily laughed. "Oh No, of course not.it was just a good hard fuck! he said crudely with a simply wicked smile.

"Right, and nothing more." she hesitantly agreed.

"Right." he agreed turning away from her blue eyes to stare at the fire.

She let the afghan fall further down her arms revealing more of her alluring body.Robert noted before quickly averting his longing gaze.

"As soon as the rain lets up we should try and head back,I'm afraid I don't have any provisions here." he said with his gazed locked on the fire.

"Right." she agreed.and he could feel her eyes on him.staring at him.

"Only, it's not very practical.not with our only clothes still a soggy mess." she countered.

He turned noticing that they'd carelessly left their clothing a soggy wet mess on the floor.

He shook his head. "your right."

"Isn't there anything here, anything at all? she asked inching closer to him.

"I haven't been here in, in..in a very long time." he replied.

"Why not? she asked.

He looked at her meeting her eye for the first time since they sat down.

"Why do want to know, why do you care? it isn't like what happened between us in the woods meant anything." he repeated her own words back at her.

"Touchy, did I hit a nerve Mr.gold?  
she asked with a teasing smile.

His gaze lingered on her mouth. Slowly trailing down her exposed body before turning back to stare silently into fire.

"Nothing to say, No reply at all? and here I thought we were friends." she teased and he shifted on his hunches.

"Didn't you ever have any friends, Mr. gold? she pointedly asked.

"Yes, once. many years ago." he replied with a lost look in his eyes as he continued to stare unblinkingly into the fire.

"What happened between you too? she asked drawing her knees up to her chest.

He looked at her inwardly.debating..

"He was a nice fellow,charming.you would have liked him." he finally replied with a small smile.

"So,what happened? she pressed.

"I had an affair with his wife."  
He confessed. 

"Oh, she bit her lip.so what happened? she urged.with her curiosity getting the better of her.

He sighed with the weight of his past bearing down on him.

"when he found out, he killed her.then blew his own head off." he coolly replied.

"That's, that's terrible." she said.

"Yes, that's why I never talk about him.somethings are better left in the past." he retorted.

"Did you love her? she asked moving closer to him.

"No." he replied brushing her damp hair away from her face.

"Then, why? she asked looking at him with sympathetic blue eyes.

"Because, I'm a unmitigated bastard."  
he replied with a self deprecating smile.

He was now completely bare before her.he'd bared himself down to his very bones and the realization made him shudder,

"So that's what you were doing there,  
at the church.the graveyard, you were visiting their graves." 

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." he teased suddenly looking at her with intense dark eyes.

"Your turn, it's share time dearie."  
he said with a sadistic smile.

She blink rapidly.apparently not anticipating the tables being turned.

"It's only fair." he pressed his dark eyes gleaming in the firelight.

"tit for tat."

"You want to know why my fiancé couldn't love me? She coldly replied. 

He slowly nodded his head.

"No one has ever looked at me the way you do,not even my own fiancé. you see me." she said meeting his gaze.

She licked her lips and turned to stare into the fire.

"I was 8-years old when Gaston Rosenthal began taking piano lessons from my mother, he was 13-teen years old I think.Gaston was considered a prodigy and was treated as such.my father doted on him catered to his every whim.he was the son he didn't have,and he was the apple of my mother's eye. her most prized student.I practically grew up with Gaston Rosenthal in my house." she paused and took a breath.

"He actually broke both my parents hearts when he started playing football, my mother fretted over his hands.she was terrified that he would do irreparable damage to his fingers.but even though he was the star quarterback he still continued with his piano lessons with my mother. my father was still so proud of the man Gaston was growing into.he had these dreams of us marrying.he was convinced that Gaston and I belonged together.my mother thought so too.I guess I just went with their expectations of how my life should be,the whole town supported us.we were the popular couple.

"But, you didn't love him." he surmised.

"Gaston is our small town hero, I thought he was handsome.everyone does.I just never got butterflies you know,he didn't..I didn't want him the same way I thought he wanted me." she replied.

She hesitated to continue.

"Go on." he pressed.

"But last night he told me,she again hesitated.biting her bottom lip.he told me that he didn't love me.that he never could love me,he was only with me to please my father.he was really in love with..he's in love with my mother,he only slept with me because Being with me was the closest he would ever get to being with her,he couldn't have my mother so I was the next best thing." she revealed.

"The dress." he asked already knowing the answer.

"Was my mother's wedding dress."  
she replied with a sad little smile.

They were both naked in front of each other now.in more ways then one.

"Gaston is a arrogant bully,nothing more. he isn't worth it! Belle." he said gently taking hold of her chin and making her look him in the eye.

"I feel like a fool, I thought..she shook  
her head.I was so naive to believe that someone like him would want me." 

"Your a goddess Belle, you deserve a man that kneels at your alter in worship."  
he rasp as he softly caressed her chin.

She smiled shyly at the complement.

"Allow me Belle, let me..he said pleadingly.Looking at her with intense dark eyes.

She nodded her head and he slowly leaned closer.pulling her chin down opening her mouth and ever so gently sucking on her lower lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth.deepening the kiss.she sighed into his mouth her fingers tangling in his hair while with his hand on her naked back he pulled her closer.the kiss was tentative.  
soft, the compete opposite of their passionate frantic kiss in the woods.

Belle broke the tender kiss.pulling away from him while he still sought her mouth.chasing after her in a daze.she laughed at the expression on his befuddled face.

He looked at her with hungry dark eyes and licked his lips wanting to taste her again.wanting her again,

Cupping her face in both of his hands.he slowly pulled her to him and kissed her again.softly with a simmering passion.she opened her mouth welcoming him and his tongue went willingly.tasting her and reveling in her flavor.Laying her on her back by the warm fire he hovered above her.she spread her legs wide for him completely baring herself to him.he stared at the beauty laid bare before him her chest heaving.her pink nipples hard, begging for his attention as his own breathing became ragged.his eyes roamed down her body fixing at her bared pussy wet for him.he was erect,hard and throbbing for her. even though He'd already fucked her in the forest not so long ago.rutting on the ground like animals! now they found themselves in the safety of his cabin.warm and astonishingly aroused.his cock was hard had been ever since he'd helped her to undress.blue eyes stared up at him dazzling with firelight.  
wanting him.he leaned down above her his lips mere inches from her.her fingers crept up his arms as they stared into each other's eyes.

Her blue eyes were filled with such sadness and longing.They had Bared their bones to each other and it hurt to be so open and naked in front of someone.he couldn't look into those hurt blue eyes not while he's inside her.vulnerable,

He bent his head and softly placed a longing kiss on her neatly trimmed curls.

"Turn around Belle, and let me worship you." he breathe against her navel.and she exhaled a shaky breathe.turning over onto her stomach.

smiling to himself he traced the curve of her back with a single finger. leaning down above her he placed soft kisses down her back.his lips slowly moving lower.he kissed her pert behind with rapacious need.  
playfully biting her ass while She made noises of satisfaction as she laid unmoving under his ministrations.

tentatively his fingers parted her. revealing her slit to him.he gently pressed his lips to her inner thigh kissing her with dedicated devotion, she made a pleased noise at the sensation of his delicate touch.his traveling lips moved down her thighs kissing the backs of her knees and making her giggle.he smiled and brushed his fingers up her thigh.

"Don't stop." she muttered.

He wordlessly nodded his head and pulled her hips backward against him.lining them up.

With her head bent forward She braced her hands on the carpet as he thrust his cock inside her.she rised her hips slightly making tiny noises while he grunted above her. taking her from behind,he began to thrust slowly at first,before Thrusting in earnest.she moaned as he thrusted deep inside of her. Feeling her warm and wet pulsing around his hard cock.and he felt her body convulse in pleasure.her spasming pussy tugging on his hard cock.taking him with her, he ejaculated inside her.the intensity of their orgasm making them both cry out! while he continued to urgently thrust inside her until his cock softened and he slipped out of her slick pussy.collapsing onto her back. And burying his face in her damp hair she made a noise of discomfort and he rolled off her.breathing heavily.

After catching his breath he turned to look at her.she laid with her face buried in the carpet silently sobbing. he tentatively wrapped his arm around her.pulling her against him and cradling her in his arms.

"Shh." he whispers in her ear. murmuring comforting words that quieted her tears while she absently ran her fingers in the carpet.

Naked they laid by the warm fire in silence.while Rain continued to fall outside the cabin.

{ brief epilogue }

After a brief repose Robert regained enough of his senses to phone Dove. who brought his car up to the cabin with provisions and dry clothes.

And After spending 3-days isolated in the cabin.Belle went back into town to face the townspeople with Robert by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Hyde/Jekyll & Mary are the mentioned tragic couple.


End file.
